finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenrir (summon)
Fenrir is a summon that appears in various games in the series. His appearance is always that of a wolf. Appearances See the summoning sequences of Fenrir here Final Fantasy VI Fenrir is an Esper that is obtained in Mobliz after defeating Phunbaba for the first time there. Its summon is called Moon Song (Howling Moon in the Advance Version) and casts Image on the entire party. It costs 70 MP to cast, and it teaches the following spells: *Warp X10 *X-Zone X5 *Stop X3 At Level Up, it gives a boost of +30% to MP. Final Fantasy IX Fenrir is an Eidolon that can only be summoned by Eiko Carol. It is learned through the Sapphire which Eiko comes with when she joins. When Fenrir is summoned with the Sapphire, the Eidolon will in turn call forth Titan to use the attack Terrestrial Rage, which deals earth-Elemental damage to all opponents. If Eiko is using the Maiden Prayer, Fenrir will use the Wind-Elemental Millennial Decay instead. Final Fantasy XI Fenrir appears in Final Fantasy XI as an avatar. Aside from Diabolos, he is probably the most challenging of all of the summonable avatars to get, requiring a summoner to already have each whisper for all of the 6 prime avatars. A whisper is lost once the summoner makes a pact with each avatar, effectivly requiring two fights with all 6 avatars in order to have access to every avatar except Diabolos. Fenrir is the Terrestrial avatar of the Full Moon, and was said to have given the gift of magic to the Tarutaru. At one point in time, an expert magician-turned-madman known as Karaha-Baruha drained Fenrir's energy from Full Moon Fountain, causing first the gradual loss of life on the Mindartia continent. When he summoned all of Fenrir's power in battle to "save" Windurst, the magic overload caused him to vanish forever, along with Fenrir. Since then, summoning magic has been forbidden, and to allow Fenrir to take on a physical form, the six Celestial whispers of the Outlands are required. Before Fenrir's power was stolen, it was said that he had enough strength to face even Bahamut himself. Abilities Etymology Fenrir takes its name from a giant wolf in Norse Mythology. Fenrir was one of three children of Loki, the god of mischief, and the giantess Angrboða. When the gods received a prophecy that Loki's children would cause them trouble, Odin sent for them. When they arrived, Odin casted Jörmungandr, the brother of Fenrir, also known as the Midgard Serpent, into the sea, exiled Hel, the sister of Fenrir, to the underworld and had Fenrir itself raised among the Æsir. While Fenrir grew larger and stronger, the Æsir became more fearful of it's strenght and evil nature and tried to bind it with iron chains. Fenrir let the gods bind him twice but broke the chains both times. The gods employed dwarves create a powerful chain, called Gleipnir, that looked like just a silk thread. Fenrir was wary that this was a trick when the gods asked him to test its strength. He said he would only be bound if a god put his hand in his mouth. Tyr, the god of herioc glory and single combat, the only god, who had been brave enough to even feed the beast, agreed and when Fenrir realised that it could not escape the binds, had his hand bitten off at the wrist, leading the ancient norse to refer to the wrist as the wolf joint. At the time of Ragnarök, at the end of the world, Fenrir will have grown powerful enough to break his fetters and is destined to kill Odin, the king of the Norse gods. His son Viðarr will avenge his death and finally kill Fenrir by stabbing a sword through its heart or by ripping its jaws asunder. Category:Espers Category:Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy XI summoned creatures